vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom
|-|Base= |-|Transformed= 'Summary' Bloom is a girl who lives in Gardena. One day she meets stella who was fighting a orger she learned in that fight that she had magic powers. Further down the line she learned that she was a Princess of a dead planet and host of what was left of the dragon fire. She got stronger over time and Battled many dangers foes on the way and got a boyfriend named Skydosemine…. just kidding his name was just sky. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 10-B | 7-C Name: Bloom Origin: Winx Club Gender: Female Age: 16, likely older currently Classification: Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Flight, Darkness Manipulation (as Dark Bloom),Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Transformation | Water Manipulation, Can see Spirits (Only humans and was only in 2 episodes in the first season they were less ghosts and more people's inner thoughts was forgotten after season 1), , Energy Absorption, Energy Sensing, Transmutation, Barrier Creation, BFR, Time Manipulation, Can use Fairy Dust via Enchantix, Can give powers to others, Can see past events, Can travel between Universes, Portal Creation,life Creation, Healing [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Unknown, likely Average Human Level | Town level (via calculation) [[Speed|'Speed']]: Unknown, likely Average Human Level | Supersonic to Hypersonic (via calculation) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Unknown | At least Superhuman, likely far Higher [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Unknown [[Durability|'Durability']]: Unknown, likely Average Human level | Town level (via calculation) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: High | High [[Range|'Range']]: Stansted Melee range| At least several meters with offense magic. at least A few miles with teleportation Standard Equipment: Fairy Dust, Believix Wings, Sirenix Box, Fairy Wand [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: As the group leader of Winx Club, Bloom has at least good minimal knowledge about the situations she and her friends get into. She can also think quickly on the spot in order for her and friends to gain the upper hand in fights against their biggest enemies. Weaknesses: Can be somewhat emotional. Also, when her Dragon Fire gets depleted she can become very vulnerable and even pass out from fatigue. Key: Base | Transformed Note Bloom is not universal, yes the dragon fire made the universe, yes Bloom is the keeper of the dragon fire what's left of it. In the legend it says the dragon was tired from creating the universe and merged what was left of its power and its self with blooms home world. How much power it had left is unknown and even that is far more than the amount bloom has most of the fire that was left was lost when the witches destroyed her home world. She has as much as she was born with and because she is part of her home world's royal family she can generate more but that no reason to assume she's 3-A or 2-C or 2-B which would be inconsistent with all other showings throu out the show. Note 2 This is pre season 4, post season 4 does not have a page yet Note 3 the Barrier separates the first part powers used in battle and the second powers not used in battle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Winx Club Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Female Characters Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Barrier User Category:Healing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:BFR Users Category:Water Users Category:Life Creation Category:Humanoids Category:Adults